1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image-display method, a projector, an image-display system, a projector-control method, an image-display program, and a projector-control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional image-display system of this type, a presenter connects his/her computer to a projector through a network and sends the data of an image displayed on his/her computer to the projector, which projects the image on a screen (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-14135).
With the above image-display system, the presenter sometimes has difficulty in providing every viewer with an easy-to-see picture. For example, viewers at a distance from the screen in a large presentation hall often have difficulty in watching the screen and concentrating on the content of the presentation, particularly if letters and figures are small.